A Beast Boy's Work is Never Done
by Green Gallant
Summary: ActionAdventureHumorRomance. Beast Boy tries to tell Terra how he feels, but when she's abducted by aliens..well that's just the start of his day. BBTerra and some RobStar


_Author's Note: I wrote this story about 2 years ago. Its an action/comedy/romance. So I hope you guys like it. Its a BB/Terra fic, I just ask that you guys go easy and please dont flame. If its not too successful, I may take it off of fanfiction. Oh, one more thing. I have an OC in here and it gets a little religious at the end, so I hope you dont mind. And its not a one-shot_

Ever since Terra's life was restored she and Beast Boy has spent every moment together. They've been on a hundred dates approximately. Beast Boy has been keeping track. While sitting in his room he reminisces on all the dates they've been on Beast Boy opens his hand inside is a tiny diamond ring. He lies down on his bed tossing the ring and catching it. "We've been through so much." He thought. "There was a time that I never thought I'd see her again." he continued thinking. He got up and decided to finally ask the ultimate request. Heart pounding he walked down the hallway he was about to knock on the door when the alarm went off. Red lights flashed throughout the tower Terra ran out the door and crashed into Beast Boy. She picked him up "Are you okay?" She asked him "Yeah never better." he said and put the ring in his pocket. "Come on." She said. As they ran down the hallway they caught up with the others and ran to the garage. Cyborg, Jasper, Raven, and Terra got in the T-Car. Robin jumped onto his motorcycle and Beast Boy got on his moped. He glanced across to Terra she looks at him and smiles he smiles back. Robin and the T-Car raced out of the garage Beast Boy was riding behind them still peddling his moped. "Why did I buy this?" he asked himself. Finally the moped got up to speed and caught up with the others.

When they got to town Cardiac was bustin up the town Beast Boy was the last to arrive. The fighting was already underway Raven was taking him to the cleaners like the last two times. The Teen Titans used all their powers and abilities to defeat him. Raven spun around in a tornado inside the vortex Cardiac was being ripped apart and it wasn't just his tentacles. Raven destroyed the heart themed villain. As terra was getting in the T-Car "Terra wait!" said Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, what is it?" she asked. "Uh well, you see. I was wondering if you would want to go for a ride on my Moped." He answered. She looked at the moped as though she really didn't want to be seen on that thing. "Yeah sure." She said half-heartedly. Beast Boy hands her a helmet and they take off the Titans thinking little of this went back home but then "Cyborg could you let me out?" asked Starfire. He pulled over and she flew off to be with Robin. Cyborg, Jasper, and Raven went home. Robin saw Starfire in the mirror and pulled over she touched down "Do you wish to go out?" she asked. "Yeah sure I've got nothing else to do." He said. Beast Boy took Terra to the park where he planed to propose. Terra hasn't a clue what's going on. They get off the bike and take a walk in the park Beast Boy is nervous. They sit down on a park bench "Terra what I'm about to ask you is probably the hardest thing I will ever ask you to do." He said. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. Out of nowhere comes a spaceship and beams Terra up. "No!" yells Beast Boy he turns into a Pterdactle and flies up. "What's going on? "Where am I?" she asked. "Soto likes pretty girl." Says a voice.

"Who, what are you?" said Terra. "Soto, come from world far away to watch you fight evil. Soto notice your power of rock me think you would make good bride for Soto." He says. "What!" she exclaims. "Terra be Soto's bride." He repeated. Beast Boy was outside trying to get in Soto sees him "Green bird, me remember you. You dog Soto tried to take home once!" he yells "Beast Boy!" she ran to the window Beast Boy changed back he growls and breaks the glass. They hug Soto grabs him "No Terra mine!" he yells and throws him back Beast Boy turns into a monkey clutching his arm. Soto shakes his arm trying to get him off. Terra calls on her powers and picks Soto off the ground and starts smashing him into the walls of the ship. Crashing to earth all three of them disoriented Beast Boy lets go of his arm. Soto gets up "Bad Bride Soto punish!" he charged Terra punching her "Terra no!" yells Beast Boy he turns into a bear and attacks Soto he picks up Beast Boy and throws him to the wayside. He then changed into a tiger and claws Soto's back. Soto punched him he's down for the count. "What's going on here?" asked the alien dog and sees the green tiger coming right for him he ducks and Beast Boy crashed into the wall. Soto reached for Terra her gloves glow yellow. "This has gone on far enough." said the dog pressing the button he electrocutes Soto.

"I was going to launch him into the stratosphere." Said Terra. "I don't think that would be necessary." Said the dog. "Ah Beast Boy, so sorry. I do apologize for Soto's actions. Hope you weren't in the middle of something important." Said the dog. Terra looks at him a blood vessel is visible on his forehead "No trouble at all." he said through his teeth. The door opened and they left "Looks like we'll need a ride home." Said the dog. "Can you believe that thing wanted me to be his bride? Well I have no plans of getting married anytime soon." As soon as she said that Beast Boy went to pieces. It felt she drove a knife through his heart. "Beast Boy are you OK?" she asked. "No I'm not." He said. "What's the matter are you hurt." She asked. "Just on the inside." He said to himself. "What?" "Nothing we should be getting home." He said in a defeated tone. Terra has never seen him this depressed before "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked. But he never answered her. On the way home Beast Boy was unresponsive to the car horns blowing behind them because he was riding so slow. When they got home Beast Boy let the bike fall and went straight inside slouched over the other Titans noticed. Raven looked up from her book "Wow and I thought I could be depressing." She said Beast Boy never answered. "Beast Boy are you OK?" asked Robin still no answer. Terra followed him to his room the door opened but Terra stopped it from closing. And watched him fall face down on his bed the rest of the Titans were watching from a distance.

Slowly, hesitantly Terra made her way across the bedroom and sat down next to him "Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked. "Just go away." he muffled. Terra softly said "Beast Boy we've been going together for a long time. I've told you everything about me now it's your turn." He lifted his head "Terra I want you to be happy. And I don't want you to do anything outside of your will." He said. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I can't tell you." He said. "Yes you can. We made a pact to never keep secrets from each other." She told him. The others left them alone it's rude to listen to private conversations. "Before Soto kidnapped you I had a very important question I wanted to ask you." Said Beast Boy. "I remember what were you trying to say?" she asked. Beast Boy rolled over and dug into his pocket his eyes got real big "Where is it!" he exclaims. Suddenly thoughts of the battle with Soto flashed across his mind. "No!" he yells. "My ring! I must have dropped it on that space ship!" "Beast Boy what's the important question?" asks Terra. "I can't answer it without the ring!" he shouts. "The ship was thrashed so maybe it's still there." says Terra. They ran right past the others "What's wrong?" asked Robin. "Beast Boy lost a ring." says Terra. "Where is it?" asked Starfire. "I think I dropped it inside the spaceship." Said Beast Boy. Question marks appear above their heads. "What space ship?" asked Cyborg. "I'll explain on the way." Said Terra. The Titans get in the T-Sub "Soto was here!" they all say at once.

By the time they get to the park there too late. Beast Boy tears out his hair "That was a $2000 ring!" he yells. "Don't worry Beast Boy were gonna get that ring back." Said Robin. And the Titans blast off into space to find Beast Boy's engagement ring. In the far reaches of space the Teen Titans find the space wrecker which is a giant ship and pull it over "Back so soon?" asked the dog. Raven hid from the dog. "I dropped a ring when we were fighting Soto. Have you…" "Bad Dog back for more huh?" said Soto. "Soto sit." Said the dog. "Soto destroy you all!" he yells breaking the collar "This is a problem." Said the dog.

"Soto Rock and Roll!" he breaks apart into a stone twister and attacks them. The Titans were attacked on all sides the ship will tear apart if they don't do something. The attacks are mainly aimed at Beast Boy a stone fist hit him in the face. Luckily Terra's here she takes control of his Rock and Roll attack and expels him from his own space ship floating in space Soto reconfigures himself and gasping for air the Titans watch "We can't just leave him out there." said Starfire. "And I'm afraid that he can only breathe oxygen. I'll teleport him back in. " Said the dog. The tractor beam brings the alien back inside. "Are you gonna mind?" asked Terra "Mm-hmm." Goes Soto. "Now what can I help you with?" asked the Dog. "OK like I was saying I think I dropped a ring in here have you seen it?" asked Beast Boy. "A ring? No I don't believe so. Perhaps if we search the ship." Suggested the space dog. And so they began to scour the spaceship for the missing ring. Terra kneels down beside Beast Boy "So why is this ring so special?" she asks. "If I don't tell you now I may never get another chance. All day today I've wanted to ask you this question. Will you marry me? In a few years I mean." Tears in her eyes she hugged him. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Inspite of everything he's been through today it was all worth it.

Starfire had come across them "Friends why do you weep?" she asks. "Beast Boy asked me to marry him." said Terra. "Why is this sad I do not understand." Says Starfire. "There tears of joy Starfire." Said Beast Boy. Starfire drops down by their side and squeezes them their heads swelled up "Starfire could you loosen your death grip?" gagged Beast Boy. She released them "I congratulate you." Says Starfire. "Thanks Starfire." Said Terra. "Shall I go inform the others?" she asks. "You could tell the whole world." Said Beast Boy. She hugs them again "Starfire!" they yelled "Oh right sorry. I can't wait to tell the others!" She flies off to tell the good news. "Come on let's find that ring." Says Beast Boy. On the other side of the ship Starfire ensnares Robin with a hug "Robin, Beast Boy asked Terra to marry him!" she squeals. "So that's what the ring is for." Said Robin. "Hmm?" She lets go. "You see Starfire on Earth when a man proposes to a woman he gives her an engagement ring." Explains Robin. "May I have an engagement ring?" she asks. Robin freaks out "Whoa I like you Star but, shouldn't we wait a few years?" says Robin. Starfire looks down "I'd love to marry you." He said. She smiles "Just not right now. I'm sorry." He says. And then frowns and closed her eyes. "Think fast Robin." as she flies away Robin grabs her arm she turns around and kissed her. "Until then what we have will have to do." He tells her. "Thanks Robin."

Raven, Jasper, and Cyborg were searching for the ring Beast Boy and Terra came walking in "Guys we have an announcement to make." Says BB. "Beast Boy and I are getting married!" says Terra. The three looked at each other "Uh aren't you guys a little young?" asked Cyborg. "Yeah its nothing like dating." Said Raven. "Its OK guys we wont be married for 2 or 3 years." Said Beast Boy. Jasper, Raven and Cyborg breathe a sigh of relief. "But how did you propose to her without the ring?" asked Jasper. "I just did." Explained Beast Boy. "You mean we didn't have to be stuck up here?" growled Raven. "That's not what he meant!" said Terra. "I've been trying to ask her all day but first we had to stop Cardiac and then the second time I tried asking her she was kidnapped by Soto and then I discovered that the ring was missing and next thing we wound up here again." explained Beast Boy. "And you didn't tell us this because…" said Raven. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Answered Beast Boy. Suddenly the space dog tackles Raven and licks her. "Will you get off me!" said Raven.

Beast Boy sees something sparkle "Dude I found it!" he exclaims. "Wonderful!" says Starfire. "Now we can make it official." He said. Terra takes off her glove Beast Boy slides the diamond ring on her finger "Whoa." She says. "You can say that again." said Raven. Terra kissed Beast Boy and the Titans applauded. Soto sighs "I know big guy. I know. Now go apologize to them." Said the space dog. Soto walks up to them with his hands behind his back kicking the imaginary dirt Beast Boy and Terra look up at the behemoth. "Soto sorry for stealing your woman. And Soto is also sorry for all the trouble I cause you." He says meekly. Beast Boy thinks about it. "Well I guess I have no choice but to forgive you. Its all good dude, we've had a big day and I'm just glad its finally over." said Beast Boy. "And now I think I'll go to bed good night." Beast Boy collapses to the floor "Beast Boy." Terra drops to her knees. "Poor guy's all worn out." she said. "We better be getting home. Thanks for your cooperation." Said Robin. They got back on the T-Sub and headed back to Earth. "Good luck you two are gonna need It." said the space dog.

Beast Boy woke up the next morning. "Did that really happen? Did I actually propose to Terra?" he wondered. He checked his pocket the ring's not there. He frantically searched his room for the ring. "How do I know if there really was a ring?" he asked himself. Snapping his finger "Terra!" he gets dressed and runs down to her room knocking on her door. "Terra its Me." said Beast Boy. She opens the door with her hand resting on the threshold and her thumb in her pocket and has a loving look on her sweet face. "Terra I had the weirdest dream. I got you this ring and…" "You mean this ring?" asked Terra holding it up proudly. A smile came across Beast Boy's face Terra hugged him. "I've never been so been so happy in all my life." said Terra. "Me too." Said Beast Boy. "Oh guys." Said Raven. The rest of the Titans were behind her "We have a surprise for you." Said Robin. They went downstairs; Terra gasped "No way." Said Beast Boy. On the table is a cake with the words: Congratulations Terra and Beast Boy!

"Thanks guys." Said Beast Boy. They cut the cake and ate it. "May I say something?" asked Terra. "Go for It." said Robin. "Going through life I never felt complete. There's was a hole in me that could never be filled I thought that when I joined Slade and he taught me how to control my powers that I could be complete. But I came to realize that I needed something more. Beyond power, beyond control, beyond everything know to me. What I needed I found in Beast Boy. He makes me feel like I'm human and I can't tell you enough how much I love him. He's my best friend and my whole world." Said Terra. "I too have something to say." Said Beast Boy. "When Terra went away it was like a piece of me died, and it seemed like no amount of victories no amount of power and no amount of friends could heal the pain that burned inside of me. It was just something you guys would never understand. The reason I try to be funny is because I'm hurting inside and the only person I could ever confide in was gone. So I got down on my hands and knees before the Lord and asked him to bring her back. I didn't know what else to do finally I got the answer to my prayers. I didn't want to lose her again so I asked her to marry me. Our friendship goes beyond understanding and I'll never let her go." Said Beast Boy when he finished the Titans was in tears. "I never knew you felt that way." Said Raven. "I didn't think anybody could top Raven." thought Jasper.

"It takes a big man to admit that." said Robin. "You had the courage to spill out your soul infront of us and you trusted us with your feelings. Beast Boy you are the strongest man I've ever met. And if you keep God in the center of your relationship you will always be happy. Said Jasper he put his hand on their hands. "He forgave us of all our sins. And his love his bigger than anything. I know you two will be very happy together." Finished Jasper. "Jasper always the kind understanding person. And Cyborg my best friend you two shall be my Best Men." said Beast Boy. "Booya!" said Cyborg. "Awesome." Said Jasper. "Starfire you can be the bridesmaid." Said Terra. "And what about us?" asked Robin and Raven. "Let me get back to you on that." said Beast Boy.

The alarm goes off in Titans Tower "(sigh) It's just another day." said Jasper. "I just hope it's not a repeat of yesterday." Said Beast Boy. "You've got me now. And together we can face anything!" said Terra holding his hand. Given the strength for a new day Beast Boy gives the command "Titans go!" "Hey I was gonna say that." said Robin. Everybody laughs and run off to say the day.

THE END 


End file.
